


Midguardian

by StartingWithTheRidingCrop



Series: Realms [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Garded, M/M, Midguardian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-06
Updated: 2013-09-06
Packaged: 2017-12-25 20:39:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/957374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StartingWithTheRidingCrop/pseuds/StartingWithTheRidingCrop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sequel to Garded which has to be read for this to make any sense (Part 2 of 2 in realms)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Well the sequel to guarded rated again for sexual content and swearing just to be safe :) Also a thank you to my friend who has great ideas :)

Everything just seemed so normal from an objective point of view. Work, meetings, more work, being a hero and even more work; the tedious everyday life of your average genius billionaire. It seemed that people readily accepted this normality as well; people were oblivious to the fact that he had really changed, despite him managing to remain out of trouble with the media (which back then, would have been normal to him). Although, why would they notice a change? According to them nothing remarkable had happened to him recently; of course he knew otherwise.  
Everything, however, from a subjective point of view, was the actualisation of hell. It was just one vast lie, acting normal and pretending to be the person he was before it all happened, before him. A full year of lying to everyone he knew, especially himself and he was seriously starting to doubt his ability to cope. He couldn't talk to anyone, he could not divulge the details of what had happened lest it all come crashing down and ruin him and all he had. Although, he felt he was in ruin anyhow. This great big façade slowly eating him from the inside out like the rotting core of a festering apple and knowing he can't get rid of the all-consuming decay because he just can't forget. He can't forget the touch of silky black hair, the sight of piercing blue eyes, the touch of soft pink lips against his that set his heart alight. He also can't forget the fact that he will never have that again.


	2. The Storm

He had been working distractedly in one of his labs for a solid 12 hours, fuelled by nothing but strong black coffee. It was most definitely one of the bad days, he had been doing relatively well just getting on with things but there was always a day every now and then when all he could think of was the person he loved. It sounds like it would be a good thing, knowing that you love someone and you would do anything for them, it's something that not everyone will have even in a hundred lifetimes. Though, whenever Tony thought about him all he felt was an unbearable ache blossom in his chest for something long gone. He may have promised to wait but it felt like he would be waiting forever.

He called JARVIS to get some extra light in the room; it was only three in the afternoon thought it seemed like the middle of the night, the sky had darkened considerably, thick black clouds rolled over the top of Stark tower threatening to burst. Soon enough the tapping of heavy raindrops sounded against the windows, before long the tapping had turned into torrents of rain roaring against the glass. A loud clap of thunder made Tony drop his mug in alarm, just as the mug hit the floor with a barely discernible smash the entire building was plunged into darkness. He made his way over to the window slowly and noted that there had been a mass power outage and it would more than likely last as long as the storm did. A flash of lightening threw the room into sharp contrast for a moment creating shadows that surrounded Tony and seemed to advance on him, closing him in. A instant and the room was plunged into darkness again, another rumbling roar of thunder and Tony was filled with immediate rage as he remembered what used to follow the onslaught of thunder and lightning. He remembered the smug look on the thunder gods face as he took his brother away, the calculating look he gave Tony and the look of desperation in his brothers eyes before they just disappeared. As much as he didn't want to fall back into old habits he really needed something to calm him down before he went and done something stupid. He left his lab, the arc reactor throwing a faint blue light before him as he walked to the bar and picked up a random half empty bottle. Tony threw himself down on the couch and started drinking, well what else could he do? There was no power and for some maddening reason the generators hadn't come on so he couldn't work in the lab. He didn't want to talk to anyone so he naturally would not go and see someone, the logical conclusion was to sit and drink.

After some time the bottle had been completely emptied and was held loosely in Tony's hand. If his eyes were shut it would have looked as if he were asleep but there were unblinking and glazed over with a mixture of unidentifiable emotions. And one rumble of thunder was all it took for one of these emotions to take over the others; Tony Stark was filled with uncontrollable fury which would only serve as a catalyst for destruction. He tightened his grip on the empty bottle before throwing it at the wall and watching it shatter into a million tiny pieces, the anger overtook him and he started breaking and trashing everything he could get his hands on. Furniture upturned and torn, stuffing spilling out of chairs and sofas, ornaments and frames smashed on the floor covering the floor in glittering broken shards. And abruptly all of his pent up rage and energy was gone, drained. He sank down onto a small part of the floor not covered in glass and put his head in his hands before his body was racked with heart-breaking sobs. Hot fresh tears fell from his eyes dampening his hands and cheeks as the storm continued with renewed ferocity outside.

A familiar blue glow filled the area, just before they left Loki caught Tony's eyes and it was a look of genuine desperation. Tony screaming at him in his head not to leave him alone down here, not to be taken away from him, but then they were gone.

The scene was repeated and repeated in his mind no matter how hard he tried to stop it, it was if he was stuck there forever seeing his entire life changed all over again. Tony was suddenly brought out of his reverie as he heard a small hum; the sound of the computer systems coming back on thanks to JARVIS though the tower was still bathed in darkness. Thanks to this small distraction he had a small moment in which his mind was blissfully blank and he felt himself calm down the slightest bit. It was then that JARVIS decided to announce that Dr Banner had entered the building and was on his way up.

"Use the computer system for security and don't let him in at all JARVIS." Tony could not stand the thought of having to talk to someone right now never mind see them.

"Sir, it appears the security systems have been overridden."

"How is that even possible? He isn't even on a computer!" Tony decided to chalk it down to JARVIS being damaged because of the storm and decided to remain on the floor and ignore everything. It wasn't because of Banner himself, even though they still weren't one hundred percent they were still friends, Tony just wanted to be alone, was that really too much to ask? It seemed like it was too much to ask as Banner walked slowly into the dark trashed room. He couldn't properly make out his face as he looked around the room, most likely speculating as to how the area ended up like that. Tony stood up to face him, tear tracks visible on his face when a flash of lightening brightened the room momentarily.

"Why did you come here, in the middle of a storm, for no apparent reason?! And why on earth did you just walk in when you obviously knew I wanted no one to enter?" Tony had to raise his voice over the storm to, hopefully, be heard. Even though he was sure that Banner must have heard him there was no reply, inexplicably Banner just stood there unmoving in the middle of the floor. As Tony started moving towards him his face became more visible and it seemed strangely distant as if he didn't know where he was. After a moment Tony also noted that he was swaying ever so slightly as he stood there as if he was exhausted and putting all of his energy to keep himself upright. Banner's attention finally seems to focus on Tony and relief flooded the features of his face though Tony didn't seem to notice this. He was preoccupied with trying to figure out why he looked so exhausted and what on earth was starting to cover his shirt. Another streak of lightning revealed a rather alarming sight; a deep red was blossoming in stark contrast to the white shirt. Tony knew it could only be one thing and his mind started racing, why was banner here, why was he acting like he didn't know where he was, why was he just standing there and why was he bleeding through his shirt?! Before he could supply himself with any answers Banner collapsed before him and Tony ran to him, broken glass and ceramics crunching underfoot. As he sits down next to Banner he scarcely hears him groan his name, the voice doesn't sounds like Banners but he just chalks it down to the noise of the storm. Tony started to turn him over, the dark making it difficult to avoid the glass on the floor and the blood soaking through the shirt and covering his hands. Tony abruptly freezes as the room is lit with further lightening from the continuous storm. The light is thrown across the man lying in his arms and illuminates his features, dark hair framing the pale skin of a sculpted face. And for a moment looking up at him are unmistakeable blue eyes framed with the wetness of tears threatening to spill.

"Loki?"


	3. The Call

Loki's eyes blinked slowly as he became accustomed to the bright light of the room he had woke up in, the entire room seemed to be off white with no personal touches, similar to those Midgardian hospital rooms he believed. He felt a warm pressure on one of his hands and turned to see messy dark brown hair framing Tony's face as he slept. It appeared that he had refused to leave Loki's side and had fell asleep in his chair, his head resting near Loki's, seeking proximity. Tony started to wake up, seemingly disturbed by Loki's small movements on the bed, he started to rub his eyes chasing away the remnants of sleep before he froze and looked up at Loki.

"It wasn't a dream?" Tony's eyes glisten as a smile of happiness and sheer relief graces his lips. Loki shifts his hand that lies under Tony's so their fingers lace together, seeking comfort in simple touches.

"How did I end up here?" Loki's eyebrows knit together in confusion as he tries to remember how he ended up escaping and how he managed to travel as far as Midgard, to Tony.

"All I can tell you is that you turned up in the middle of a storm disguised as Dr Bruce Banner for some reason and you were badly injured, I carried you in here and tried to patch you up as best as I could. Honestly, once I had seen your wounds I thought it was a miracle you were even alive, they were extensive and very severe so I gave you some painkillers and let you rest." Loki raised his head and looked at one of his exposed arms; the skin was varying shades, from the darkest of purples mixed with blue to the yellowing of fading bruises, the bruising was further worsened by the cuts, welts and burns that were at various stages of healing. Tony stroked the side of Loki's hand with his thumb to offer a small comfort to both himself and Loki, as he started to speak; his voice was choked with emotion,

"I thought I would never see you again." He tightens his grip on Loki's hand as if he never wants to let go for fear of losing him again.

"Honestly, if it wasn't for you I doubt I would even be here now." Loki's voice is quiet and reserved as he speaks leaving the underlying connotation of the sentence hanging in the air. He turns and gave Tony a small smile before they settled back into a calm and comfortable silence. After a few minutes, soft even breaths let him know that Loki had went back to sleep, visibly exhausted from what had recently transpired. Tony made sure he was completely settled before he went up to the kitchen area, he was in desperate need of a coffee and perhaps he should eat something, an idea his growling stomach seemed to agree with. He was sitting in silence, after he had quickly ate, just watching the steam rise from his mug of coffee as he started to hear shouting. He realised what was happening just as the shouts were starting to morph into screams of terror, Tony stood up and practically sprinted to the room Loki was in and threw open the door. The sight that met him nearly broke his heart; Loki was screaming and trying to move up the bed away from whatever he was seeing in his awful nightmare. As soon as he heard Loki yell his name he rushed over and wrapped his arms tightly around his shoulders.

"Shh, I'm here. Listen, it's me Tony; I won't let anything else hurt you. I'm always going to be here." Tony didn't know if it was the contact or the soothing words but Loki started to quieten down, he moved him so he was lying on the bed properly, gently stroking Loki's hair every time he heard a sob or a whimper. As Tony settled onto the bed next to him Loki relaxed into his embrace, seemingly finding solace and protection before falling into an undisturbed sleep. Not long after Tony drifted off as well, however neither of them moved, wanting to stay close together for fear of waking to the other being gone. After an indeterminable amount of time Tony woke up and attempted to get off the bed without disturbing Loki. Tony looked down at the sleeping god and felt his chest swell with happiness just knowing he was there, he softly kissed his forehead before leaving the room as quietly as possible. Tony figured that Loki would more than likely be hungry so he went to see if there was anything half decent to eat, as he arrived in the kitchen he managed to find some half decent soup. Once the soup had been heated up, he was really not used to doing this, JARVIS decided to announce that Dr Banner was at Stark tower. Of course Tony didn't assume that it might actually be Banner this time and he immediately thought Loki was trying to leave, he grabbed to soup and half walked half ran to his room trying not to drop the food. As soon as he entered the room and saw Loki still lying in bed he let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. Loki slowly sat up and looked at him in uncertainty,

"Is everything alright Tony?"

"Oh yeah, just fine, I brought you some food and erm… perhaps you should just stay in here quietly, for a while."

"Is someone here?"

"Yeah, I will have to go and see them for a bit." Tony moved over to Loki and left a soft lingering kiss on his lips before he left. Loki smiled as he left, feeling a little better than he had in a long time. As Tony made his way down to meet Banner he spoke to JARVIS quietly

"JARVIS lock down the section in which Loki is staying and encrypt any files that mention him."

"Yes sir."

Tony met banner just as he was coming through the door and plastered on a smile,

"Hey, how have you been?" Banner smiled back, ignoring the forced cheeriness Tony was producing.

"Not too bad, just keeping busy working with S.H.I.E.L.D. for a change. On that matter, I need to use your lab, the ones they have are nowhere near as good."

"Yeah sure just head on in, I'm going to get coffee, you want one?"

"Please."

They had been amicable since Loki had been took away, but there was still something unsaid hanging in the air that was never touched upon. Banner walked into the lab and headed straight for the main computer, S.H.E.I.L.D. may have some of the best software in the world but it couldn't hold a candle to Tony's personalised software. As Banner starting searching for files that contained the information he needed for his work he found files that had been encrypted, specifically encrypted by JARVIS, which was highly unusual. He keeps them in mind as he waits for Tony to get back; he has a nagging feeling that they contain something really important. Tony returned to the lab carrying two fresh steaming cups of coffee for both him and banner and placed them on the worktop. As Tony started working he seemed a bit off to Banner, like something was bothering him however this was an opportune moment to possibly find out what was in those files.

"Hey, I need to access some old files on engineering schematics but can't seem to open them." Banner held his breath as he hoped his little idea would work.

"What? Oh, yeah, sure. JARVIS give Dr Banner full access to the files."

"Access granted." Banner let out the breath he was holding and turned back to the computer,

"Thanks JARVIS." Banner sees if he can now open the encrypted files and to his slight surprise and relief the information comes up onto the screen, although what he finds is entirely not what he expected. The files appeared to be medical documents, although reading through the injuries Banner was positive the person should have died however they seemed to pull through. The coffee cup nearly fell from his hand as he read the name along the bottom of the page, patient: Loki Laufeyson, Banner started to read the rest of the information to find out where Loki actually was and conveniently he was here in Stark tower.

"Tony, would you do a favour and get some more coffee?"

"Yeah sure, I think I need more anyway." As soon as Tony had left the room and was out of sight Banner left and went in the opposite direction, the way to Loki's room. While Tony was waiting for the coffee machine to make fresh coffee JARVIS called for his attention.

"Sir?"

"Yes JARVIS?"

"Perhaps it is not a wise idea for Dr Banner to be in the same room as Mr Laufeyson." Tony stood for a moment, registering what JARVIS had just said and making sure he heard him right before he was flooded with panic. He darted to Loki's room at the same time chastising himself for being so stupid as to let this happen, what if Loki was hurt again!? He threw the door open to find Banner just standing staring at Loki who was still sleeping, shock and disgust was evident on Banners face.

"Listen, I can explai…"

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING? YOU IDIOT!" The sudden increase in volume had Loki slowly waking up; he turned to the source of the noise whilst rubbing sleep from his eyes which widened comically at the sight of Banner. Once Loki realised he would more than likely be hurt (or took away from Tony) again his body started shaking in dread and despite his injuries he tries to move up the bed away from Banner causing recent wounds to reopen prompting blood to start seeping onto the nightshirt. Loki brought his knees up to his chest wrapping his arms around them trying to protect himself. All Banner could seem to do was watch as Loki started muttering to himself, the only discernible words being please and no, while his body was racked with sobs. Banner feelt a small pang of guilt at the sight but it was quickly dissipated as he turned to Tony; Loki starts to calm down realising that he is not likely to be hurt, at least not with Tony there. However the fear was soon replaced with ferocity when he heard Banner speak to Tony,

"I don't know what they did to him on Asgard, but he deserved every single moment of it." Banners eyes narrowed toward him as he said this but quickly shot open and he saw Loki lunge toward him; Loki grabbed Banner's head in a vice like grip and forced every single memory of everything that had happened to him into his head. Banner could feel every torture he had been through but worse was the psychological torment and the torrent of emotions pouring into him, making him feel. Loki's eyes were wet with tears and sobs still racked his body but he focused on Banner as he adjusted to what he had experienced.

"Why here?" was all Banner could seem to say. Loki replies to him in between sobs,

"I just wanted to look in the right place."

After Loki had let Tony give him a sedative to calm him down, both Banner and Tony made their way to the main living area of the tower to have a long delayed talk. Before they sat down Tony poured them both generous measures of alcohol to ease the way of the conversation.

"Well Banner, I think we definitely need to talk about this." Tony gave a weak smile at the sheer ridiculousness of the situation rubbing a hand over his tired looking face.

"You really love him don't you?" Tony stopped and realised just how much he really does love Loki but before he can grace Banner with a reply he is cut off by JARVIS.

"Sir, there is an incoming call from S.H.I.E.L.D."

"Right, just put it on speaker." Nick Fury's voice filled the large room,

"We have a situation. We need you all to come in right now. NO excuses."


	4. The Search

Nick Fury certainly wasn't the kind of man one said no to without good reason, so after checking to make sure Loki was still sleeping both Banner and Tony went to the garage to procure a car. Naturally as he was going to S.H.I.E.L.D. he chose the flashiest car he owned just to make sure they knew it was him coming before he even entered the building. Tony and Banner walked in through the door immersed in conversation and both stopped dead in their tracks as they looked up to see who was standing in the centre of the room. None other than Thor, the god of thunder, was standing in the centre of the room commanding everyone's attention simply by being there. As soon as they realised they both looked incredibly suspicious stood in the doorway for no reason they proceeded to try and act natural as they crossed the room to sit down. In any other situation it would have looked comical, the both of them trying to look natural as if they knew nothing; however it seemed an incredibly serious situation and not at all a time to be laughing. As Thor cleared his throat, rather loudly, everyone provided their full attention; he made sure everyone was listening intently before he started to speak.  
"Loki has escaped." There was a small wave of murmuring across the room at this statement, although Tony and Banner remained silent not wanting to give any indication as to who was currently in Stark tower. Thor continued to speak,

"It is most likely that Loki will be forming a small army or gathering followers to seek out retribution for being caught. While at Asgard Loki continued in his awful ways, he was offered kind forgiveness from the Allfather but threw it back in his face which upset Odin deeply." Tony just could not understand how Thor was standing in front of everyone and lying about what had happened so easily, it wasn't just a little white lie it was the taking of the truth and distorting it so much it shattered. He felt his hands starting to ball into fists but luckily the voice of Banner distracted him as he questioned Thor,

"What makes you think Loki would be here? He has other places to go and he would be found here too easily."

"Well, Dr Banner, I am not too familiar with it but it seems that when Loki left some form of residual energy trail led us to Midgard." Tony started to panic at this, figuring they would be able to find Loki straight away though it appeared Banner also had the same idea.

"Well if you can trace him then where is he?"

"We could not find out exactly, nonetheless we know he is in the eastern part of this kingdom." Tony stood up slowly, with purposeful control and ignoring everyone else looked straight at Nick Fury,

"If this is the case then why are we here, because I am certainly not walking around streets looking for him."

"Well, you won't be walking around the streets but we need you and Dr Banner here to do your 'science' thing to see if you can trace this energy trail thing and Thor will be there to help."

"No offence, but how on earth can he help?"

"Don't worry, Thor won't be in the way, he will just be there to apprehend Loki when he is found." Tony made a mental note of the fact Fury had said when and not if, at the same time Banner noted the calculating look on Tony's face and cut in quickly,

"Yeah, sure. We will head off now and get started on designing a tracking program. Thor, just meet us at the tower." Banner took the top of Tony's arm in a light grip and steered him out of the room and straight to the car. The drive back over to the tower was incredibly tense, both men were frantically trying to think of a plan that first and foremost would not get them caught. As soon as they had pulled into the garage and exited the car Tony started to ramble in panic,

"We really cannot let them find him, they will hurt him again and I can't let that happen. But oh my god! What if they find him?! He will be hurt, and he won't be with me and he will be gone. What if he can't get away again?!" He let out a frustrated growl and ran his hand through is hair in annoyance.

"Listen Tony, we can easily design a program that will pretend to look for Loki and never find him. All we need to do is trace this energy and have it searching for him to make it seem real but JARVIS will stop the program from actually seeking him out."

"Ohh, why couldn't I think of that?" Tony pulled a face at Banner that could only be described as annoyed confusion.

"Maybe it is because at the moment you are slightly preoccupied?"

"Stop being so clever." Tony pouted like a child as he said this causing Banner to laugh and soon Tony had joined in, after they had both managed to stop laughing at each other they decided that maybe they should head up to the lab where Thor would be waiting. They both walked in at the same time to see Thor wasting space in the middle of the lab,

"Let me guess? You flew here."

"It was the most efficient way of travel, and I had no qualms about waiting in the lab for you man of iron."

"Okay I would like to refer your attention back to a point I have previously made, please do NOT call me man of iron, it sounds weird. Anyways, I don't know what you're going to do while we work."

"It is fine, I can simply wait." With that Thor located somewhere to sit and decided he was definitely not leaving that lab. Both Banner and Tony started to work on developing the program together, with what little they had to go on, lines and lines of computer code were flashing across the screen while JARVIS accessed equipment necessary for the location.

"I'm going to get some coffee, do either of you want anything?" Tony jumped at the chance of coffee while just Thor gave a noncommittal grunt which Banner took as a no.

"That should be finished soon Tony so finish the last few lines of code and set it off searching." Tony heard Banner discretely emphasize the word 'searching' as he left to acquire the coffee. While Tony was finishing the coding his mind would only let him think of the proximity of Thor to Loki and how all hell would break loose if he was found, he was also thinking how much he wanted to punch Thor in the face for lying to everyone like that. He refocused his attention back to the computer and pressed a few more keys before setting JARVIS to search, Banner re-entered the room holding the coffee when he saw Tony's jaw drop.

"What's wrong Tony?"

"I may have made an incredibly large mistake."

"What are you going on about?" Tony's panicked look turned to computer and at the same moment Banner realised what he had done the voice of JARVIS filled the room.

"Sir, Loki Laufeyson has been located."


	5. The Discovery

"WHERE IS HE?" Thor's voice boomed through the lab as he practically sprang up from his chair. Before Tony could stop JARVIS from revealing the location it was too late and Thor was already on his way to the room. Tony immediately took a different route to Loki's room, forcing his muscles to move faster than they ever had before, racing to get there before Thor. At the same time Banner decided to do the logical thing and remain at the computer so he could alert S.H.I.E.L.D., but only if it was completely necessary as the last thing he wanted was for Tony to be in any kind of trouble with the intelligence agency. Again.

Tony was practically panting with exertion when he stopped just outside of Loki's room, he arrived moments before Thor and if he wasn't so worried about Loki's safety he would have thought the look of confusion on Thor's face was priceless.

"STOP."

"What are you doing Stark, let me get him." Tony stood at his full height, which in retrospect really did not make a difference next to Thor.

"I'm sorry; I can't let you get to him. I know I will regret saying this, but you will have to get through me first." Tony clasped his eyes shut waiting for the inevitable though astonishingly, after a few long moments, it never came and he slowly opened his eyes. It appeared that Thor was actually waiting for him to open his eyes so he could see what was coming, Tony soon felt the sudden impact of a strong fist colliding with his stomach, knocking the wind out of him. As more forceful punches rained down on him he forced words out between sharp intakes of breath and gasps of pain.

"You can't… take, take him… You. Don't, un-under, s-stand."

Loki was roused, from a rather fitful sleep, by a sharp and quite loud cry of what sounded like pain. After taking a minute to shake off the remnants of drowsiness he listened intently to what was happening outside the door to his room. After a good few moments of listening to scuffling and fragments of words he realised what was going on, and more alarmingly who the sharp cry of pain belonged to. Outside the room Thor was making sure that Tony would stay on the floor with a swift kick in the side before he saw a sight he loathed to see. A few feet away was his 'brother' standing in the centre of the corridor with a smug look upon his face. The gold helmet upon his head further exaggerated his height and the green cloak embellishing his clothing, looking every bit the villain. Not wasting any more time Thor launched himself toward Loki, determined to not be beaten by his pathetic excuse of an adopted brother, and went straight through him. He was flushed with frustration before he heard a weak voice behind him which made him spin around rather quickly.

"Are you ever not going to fall for that?"

Thor was momentarily surprised at the sight that greeted him as he turned around; standing outside the door was Loki except he looked, what could only be described as, worse for wear. He was still in a borrowed hospital gown that seemed to wash out his already pale skin, this only served to make the injuries stand out further. His skin marred with bruises, burns and gashes all at various stages of healing. As soon as he spotted Tony on the floor, despite his currently weakened state, he mustered the energy to let the anger and hurt due to his brother flow through him.

"YOU KNEW! YOU KNEW WHAT THEY WERE DOING AND YOU DIDN'T HELP ME! WE WERE BROTHERS. You, you abandoned me. You left me and I was more alone that I had ever been. Why? WHY?!" Intense emotion laced his voice and his eyes filled with a wetness of unshed tears. However, it appeared that Thor was unmoved and he looked Loki dead in the eyes.

"I know. It was me who gave the orders."

The hallway filled with a deafening silence that was soon broken by the sound of Tony struggling to get off the ground. He knew that Thor had not been there for Loki after what had happened, but he never expected that and he was furious. Furious enough to recklessly go for Thor again but all it took was one well-placed punch and Tony was knocked back to the floor, this time unconscious. Thor immediately turned his attention back to Loki and wrapped a large and very strong hand around his already injured neck. Luckily, Banner had decided now was the time to call S.H.I.E.L.D. and make his way up to the room. He expected there to be trouble but he did not expect to see Tony unconscious on the floor, a trail of blood down his face from where he had been hit. He certainly didn't expect to see Thor holding Loki by the neck disregarding the awful chocking sounds he was making, gasping for breath. However, it was certainly the thought of Thor hurting Tony that tipped him over the edge and before he knew it he was moving towards Thor. Bone, muscle and flesh started to morph as he moved, green overtook the flesh tones, his body expanded until he was over 2 metres tall and his width had practically doubled. At the same moment a response team for S.H.E.I.L.D. was coming down the corridor, they had to part like the red sea as the Hulk grabbed Thor, getting him away from Loki, and throwing him as hard as possible down to hall. After a moment of panic from the response team at the thought of the Hulk being there Banner returned to himself and took a minute to catch his breath.

Loki had moved over to the unconscious Tony and was supporting his head in his arms and making sure he wasn't too badly hurt, on seeing this the entire team of agents had raised their guns and they were all trained on Loki, ready to fire. Though, to everyone's surprise Banner made his way down the hall and stood in front of Loki and Tony blocking the line of fire. Simultaneously Nick Fury decided to appear from behind the team filling the immediate area with his presence.

"How about one of you mother fuckers tell me what is going on or I'm going to start cracking heads!"

"If you get them both help then I will tell you everything." While Banner spoke he gestured to both Loki and Tony.

"I am not going to help him, he is a goddamn villain." Banner focused every single part of his attention onto Fury and spoke in a tone so soft and laced with threat the words hung heavy in the air.

"Listen Fury, this is serious. If you do not help both of them, you will lose your precious 'Avengers'."


	6. The Promise

The room was minimal, almost bare, and extremely dull. As Tony slowly woke up he noted that he was definitely not in Stark tower (obviously not enough money had been spent on this room) and there was a warm weight in his hand. Tony looked over in the direction of his hand and become aware of pale fingers that had entwined with his while he had slept, the next thing he noticed was Banner sitting in a chair at the foot of the bed seemingly drained from the events that had previously transpired.

"Tony, you're finally awake." Banner spoke quietly, exhaustion lacing his voice.

"Erm… yeah, what exactly happened?" As Tony spoke he attempted to sit up in his bed, but before he had moved more than an inch excruciating pain flared up all over his body forcing him to stay where he was.

"Oh, yeah that's what happened. Why is it always me?"

Tony immediately regretted saying that after he, carefully, turned his head to look at Loki lying in the bed next to his. His neck was swollen with the force of which it had been grabbed, the redness of bruises starting to form, spanning all the way up to his jawline. Before Tony could get too angry at the state Loki was in Fury strode into the room, his gaze immediately darted to the currently intertwined hands and he halted before turning to Banner.

"Now, will you please tell me why a terrorist from another world is currently holding hands with the countries favourite playboy?!"

"Perhaps you should pull up a chair; you will most definitely need it." Both Fury and Tony listened intently to Banner as he explained every single event leading up to this moment, even though Tony already knew everything it wasn't like he had anything better to do. A good while later after much explaining, and a thoroughly surprised Nick Fury, Banner suggested that he should probably go and tell the others what exactly had happened since they would find out sooner or later. As Banner stood to leave the room Fury also stood;

"Banner, you go on ahead and tell the others. There is something I need to do."

Fury strode purposefully into the holding cell where Thor was currently 'staying', he was there with a purpose and he wasn't going to mince his words.

"I don't know how you do things in your world but we cannot allow you to take Loki back to Asgard."

"He is one of us and we decide what consequences he must suffer for his actions." Thor's deep voice seemed to rumble around the cell where he stood.

"Oh? I was under the impression he was adopted and not even from Asgard." Thor narrowed his eyes at Fury, annoyed at how casually he dismissed him.

"I cannot understand how you Midgardian people can put up with abominations like him."

Hmm, don't mean to be rude but I can certainly see why your 'brother' tried to kill you." With that Fury marched out of the room knowing that he had Bested Thor, or at least pissed him off slightly. He re-entered the room where Tony and Loki were staying seeing that the god of mischief was finally awake, albeit not looking the best. Loki saw the guards stationed at the door to the room and turned to Fury,

"You should know by now that they can't keep me in here."

"They are not here to keep you in; they are here to keep Thor out." Loki's face fell at the mention of a brother that once was and a family he always wanted, even needed, his voice filled with sadness at that which is forever lost.

"Do not call him that. He is no brother of mine." Fury narrowed his good eye and studied Loki intently for a few, rather uncomfortable, moments.

"For all that's happened, was any of this actually your fault?"

"Of course it was. If it wasn't for me being who I am none of this would have ever happened." At that, Tony released their entwined fingers and gently slapped Loki on the wrist.

"Don't you dare say that, none of this is your fault and I will not hear any more of it!" Tony turned his gaze to Loki and stared at him intently, trying to get his point across. After a short silence Fury cleared his throat commanding their attention,

"Well, I will leave you two to ahem, talk or something." Tony waited until Fury had left the room and the door was closed before speaking,

"You know that practically none of this is down to you and I never want you to feel guilty for anything that has happened."

"Everything was ruined Tony, and for so many years I blamed myself and still do. It's going to take a very long time to adjust and to get over everything that has happened." Tony took a breath getting ready to talk again, possibly rant, but Loki cut him off before he had a chance.

"Although, I do promise to try, it seems it is all I can do." Loki gave him a weak smile before noticing, to hi horror, Tony was attempting to get out of the bed despite his extensive injuries; courtesy of Thor.

"What are you doing!? You are going to end up hurting yourself even more, you idiot!"

"Oh just shut up will you." Loki watched in silence as Tony somehow managed to get out of bed and make his way over to Loki, a constant look of pain on his face, before he lay down next to Loki and pulled the bed sheets over both of them. Tony looked Loki straight in the eyes,

"Don't even think about talking, just sleep." Tony wrapped a possessive arm around Loki, seemingly protecting him even as they both drifted off the sleep.

A while later Banner re-entered the room seeing the two men practically snuggled in the bed together. A flash of loss flickered over his face before he moved over to a sleeping Tony,

"At least you are happy." Banner spoke quietly and ran a gentle thumb over Tony's cheek before he quietly left the room.


	7. The Movie

A few more tedious nights in the hospital, after Tony got into trouble for leaving his bed, they were finally allowed to leave. As they were just about leave Loki looked at Tony in confusion, as if he didn't know what to do, where to go.

"Stark tower?" Tony phrased it as a question but Loki knew it was more of a request, Loki nodded slightly and they both made their way to a car that was waiting outside of the building. The drive over was quiet, the atmosphere hung heavy with anticipation of what people would say and think, Tony was more surprised at the fact he actually cared what people thought of Loki.

After the long, and admittedly quite tense, journey they arrived at Stark tower and made their way up to the living area. The living area was occupied with the rest of the avengers, minus Thor, and even Nick Fury had surprisingly decided to show up. They walked into the main area, Tony ready with a sarcastic greeting on his lips before he saw a look of guilt and pity cross their faces, there was a moment of confusion before he realised why they looked like that. As they had walked in Loki had spotted the group of heroes and agents, when he saw them he froze and moved behind Tony, as if he was nervous and was looking for some kind of protection. After a few moments of awkward silence Barton decided to step forward and bite the bullet,

""Listen Loki, we are truly sorry for what you went through; we always seem to assume that the 'bad guy' acts like that because they enjoy it, that people always get off on it. We never seem to consider other reason and we couldn't imagine the things that you had been through and I mean, it is really understandable and stuff. I mean it's like been tough for you and all that…" As Barton attempted to give some form of explanation Loki had moved out and stood beside Tony.

"Listen, I think I know what you are trying to say, and I suppose a thank you is in order." Loki's voice was still reserved and timid, though at least he now somewhat knew where he stood with the rest of them. Fury decided to step forward and also attempt to somehow reassure Loki in his own way.

"Thor went back to Asgard and is now considered a threat. He also knows who he has to deal with when he comes back."

"Honestly, thank you. I never imagined anyone actually doing this, well for me." After a moment Tony decided the mood needed lightening slightly,

"Well I don't know about you lot but I am starving. JARVIS?"

"Yes sir?"

"Order pizza, enough for all of us, and surprise us with toppings!"

"It shall be arriving shortly sir."

Tony invited everyone over to the huge sofas, which took up a reasonable amount of space in the room, so they could all finally wind down. Loki chose to sit as close to Tony as humanly possible, even though all of the others seemed fine with him at the moment he still wasn't exactly used to it. Fury chose to sit in an armchair, typical, before he turned to face Loki and study him intently before speaking.

"Loki, I know you have recently been through a lot but disregarding that, I am aware that at the moment you are in a considerably weakened state. However, I also know that you are powerful and to be frank we could use someone like you on our team." Loki couldn't have been any more shocked if he had tried, after all he had done and they were asking him this!

"W..w..wha… Erm… As in… as in, well, join the avengers?"

"However you want to put it." Tony nudged Loki slightly to get his attention and beckoned him to lean in so he could whisper in his ear for a moment.

"I would love to. But, erm, excuse me. Bathroom." Loki got up as fast as he could and practically ran out of the room, waiting until he was out of earshot Natasha turned to Tony, curiosity and slight anger on her face.

"What on earth did you say to him!"

"I said perhaps if you give them, us, a chance maybe you could end up with the family and friends you never had and always wanted." Clint turned to Natasha after Tony had finished speaking,

"I honestly can't believe what he went through though. You would have thought Asgard would have been well, more advanced or something." A small murmur of laughter passed across their lips at Clint's selection of words before Loki walked back into the room. His eyes seemed slightly red as if he had been fighting back tears, but mercifully before anyone could ask him about it JARVIS announced that the pizzas had arrived.

"I suppose I will go and get them". After collecting the pizzas Tony made his way back into the room carrying four massive pizza boxes. He put them down on the table and opened each one up so everyone could help themselves though before anyone had time to move Loki had rushed over to the pizza and seemed to be trying to figure it out.

"What on earth is this!?" Everyone laughed in amusement, including a gratifying snort from Steve, at Loki's amazement with the pizza.

"I'm assuming they didn't have pizza on Asgard? Here, try a bit." Tony picked up a slice of pepperoni pizza and handed it to Loki as everyone waited intently for his verdict on the newly discovered food.

"This pizza thing is amazing!"

After everyone had finished eating and chatting it seemed that no one really wanted to leave, as they were hesitant to get up, so Tony suggested that they watch a film Clint had then thought it would be a great idea to make Loki watch alien. Loki hardly moved at all during the film, completely enraptured by the alien, when the film had finished he started shooting questions off that nobody could keep up with. However, he was soon shut up and a little bit saddened when they told him that the alien wasn't actually real and no, he couldn't have one. Everyone burst into laughter as Loki stuck his bottom lip out slightly and widened his eyes at Tony trying his best to look upset but not a moment later he was on the verge of tears due to laughter. It wasn't long before everyone had joined in and they were soon trying to catch their breath. Tony grinned before turning to them,

"So, anyone for another film?"


	8. The Bed

As the ending credits started to roll on the final film Tony noticed it was nearly one in the morning and he honestly had other plans that certainly didn't involve all of the avengers.

"Right everyone clear off, I don't know about anyone else but I am dying to go lie in a half decent bed." Tony grinned at Loki as everyone reluctantly started to leave, the entire team giving them both knowing looks. Of course cap' had no idea why everyone was looking at Tony like that but he joined in anyway. After Tony had finished saying goodbye to Steve, who was thankfully the last one out of the door, he turned to face Loki. He stepped up to Tony and attempted to give the impression of pure innocence.

"Bed time?" Loki lasted barely a second before breaking into one of the most sinful grins Tony had ever seen, the look in Loki's eyes seemingly went straight to his groin.

"Most definitely." Tony grabbed Loki and practically dragged him to the bedroom, once the door was locked behind them Tony pulled Loki into a surprisingly soft kiss. Yet the kiss was soon overtaken by the sheer need of lovers that had been kept apart, lips and tongues moved together in a fight for dominance fuelled by passion. Though he was reluctant Tony broke the kiss to pull his own shirt off and throw it to the floor before moving his mouth to Loki's neck. His lips and teeth nipping and caressing the tender flesh as his fingers made quick work of removing Loki's shirt, letting it join the other. Loki's hands followed the contours of Tony's torso, fingers teasingly passing over sensitive nipples, eliciting quiet moans from the genius. Loki impulsively grabbed his arms, surprising Tony, throwing him brusquely onto the bed before making quick work of relieving him of his jeans. His gasp of surprise was soon replaced with moans of frustration as Loki climbed on top of him and rolled his hips over Tony's groin, the layers of fabric not being enough and only leaving him wanting more.

Tony's lips were soon covered with Loki's again, a hot tongue demanding entrance and he eagerly allowed it. The kiss was over far too soon for his liking and Tony growled in frustration that rapidly turned into wanton gasps as the god moved slowly down his body. His soft pink lips caressing lightly tanned skin, nipping with his teeth and soothing with his wicked tongue. As Loki caressed his hips with his mouth it felt as if every nerve in his body had come alive making him strain against his boxers, desperate to be touched. Loki noticed this and grinned wickedly before parting Tony's legs and proceeded to follow the inside of his thigh with his tongue before ghosting over his throbbing erection.

"Ngh! Oh god please!" Tony's hand had moved to his own hair pulling it in frustration, his head tilted back and mouth open with silent moans. The sight serving to spur Loki on, pale fingers pulled down his boxers torturously slow, letting them join the growing pile of clothes. Pleasure seemed to roll through Tony's body, a thin sheen of sweat glistening over his skin, as he felt himself being taken in by a hot and wickedly skilled mouth. The hard flesh being stroked with soft lips, a hot mouth and pale fingers. Loki looked into Tony's eyes as he licked up the shaft, circling the head with his tongue before taking in as much as his as he could. This elicited a drawn out groan and a burning need for more, he needed everything he could give, and before Loki could react he was being pinned down to the bed with Tony's weight keeping him there. His wrists were being held down above his head with one hand whilst the other moved down to his pants, impatient to see them off. Together trousers and underwear had been removed before a mouth claimed his own, both men heating up with passion, wrapped in the moment of the kiss as flesh moved against flesh setting their nerves alight with yearning. Loki practically mewled with need as Tony quickly went to retrieve the small bottle from his bedside, impatiently coating his fingers with the cool substance. Loki groaned loudly as Tony started to prepare him, a slow burn of hot pleasure ran through him as he moved his hips against Tony's hand needing more. Moments later and Tony was wrapping Loki's legs around his waist as he entered Loki, the tight heat threatening to make it end all too early. Breathy moans and pants filled the air, as sweat slicked skin moved together, Loki's nails leaving red marks on Tony back, Tony's teeth leaving red marks on Loki's neck. Drops of sweat glistened on the gods chest as they moved together, Loki's hand moved to thread through Tony's hair as he pulled him down into a searing kiss. The thrusts became more erratic, both needing release, Loki bringing his own hand down to pleasure himself to climax as Tony moved harder and faster. The two of them teetering on the brink completion, feeling the fire in their veins, needing more of each other. He felt Loki's body rack with climax as he cried Tony's name, his seed spilling onto his stomach, the sight of Loki dishevelled and spent beneath him was enough to tip Tony over the edge. He cried out as he came, hands grasping the bed sheets for support, his body shaking with pleasure.

Tony moved to the side of Loki and fell to the bed, spent, before pulling Loki close to him. Their legs tangled together over the sheets, hot breaths touching skin as they started to relax. Tony pulled Loki in for another kiss, this one soft and gentle, offering warmth and comfort, chests pressed together seeking proximity. The two lay together, hands caressing skin, a sheet pulled haphazardly over their waists before Tony heard Loki laugh quietly.

"What is it?"

"For the first time, in an exceptionally long time, I'm actually genuinely happy. I just find it so strange a concept." Tony kissed Loki on the forehead before taking his hand and smiling softly,

"Yeah, well let's keep it that way." Loki looked up into Tony's eyes and raised a thin eyes brow, as if in disbelief,

"What, strange?" Tony shoved Loki's shoulder, a smile lighting up his features.

"Oh, shut up." Both men's laughter filled the room at Tony's attempted retaliation though it was not long before the laughter had died and the Loki's face had become more serious.

"Listen, I know it's not over. Thor is still out there and is more than likely figuring out a plan that will let him have his way and I want you to promise me something."

"And what would that be?"

"Please don't let anyone take me away from you again." Tony pulled Loki towards him, wrapping both arms around him tightly, not bearing to hear the need for protection in his voice. Tony knew he was a strong man when he had to be but he also knew that everyone needed reassurance at some point, even him. Tony pressed his lips softly against Loki's,

"Of course I promise. Why would I ever let someone, be it a god, a human or anything, take you away. You have no idea how important you are to me.

I Love you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am considering turning this into a trilogy of sorts good idea? Any thoughts on this would be greatly appreciated? what would you like to see happen or any ideas? I also hope you enjoyed it :)


End file.
